Plus Ultra: Collection of Oneshots
by Project 00X
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots (mostly IzuOcha oneshots) before I create a new story arc. Rated T for Bakugo's mouth and other chapters that have gorish moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know, I know. Why didn't I continue the Harbore of Vengeance Arc? Well, it was meant to be a one shot, and since it never really drawn in attention it was cancelled. I'm planning on posting a new story buuut I am out of ideas. Check the requirements for the ides you would send. My favourite one I will choose as the new story arc!**

 **Genre/s: Mostly Action, small hints of romance which would connect to a final tragedy (You know... For sequels.) and some Adventure and bits of humor**

 **Pairings: IzuOcha (I am more likely to write the story if you send a plot with this pairing. It's my favourite shipping!), Kacchan x OC (Eh. Sorry KatsuDeku shippers. Guy to guy is not my thing.) ShotoMomo (underrated.) and nothing else.**

 **Ok, that is all. So let's get started, shall we? Remember, "Plus Potato! Or was it plus ultra? Eh. Also, sorry if Yaoyorozu is a bit out of character. A bit.**

Embarrassing Truths and Saucy Dares

It was a regular day in the UA dorms. The students still in the main living room, most just sitting/lying down on the floor, doing nothing. Yep. Regular day for the UA students. Until...

"Oh, guys! I have an idea! Lets play a game!" Mina exclaimed.

Most of them groaned, while most try to avoid it. "Come on! Your not gonna die doing it!

Kyoka stood up and stretched. "Well, it is better than doing nothing.

"I suppose." Iida said as he pushed his glasses up a bit ( typical of an anime character with glasses). "But what form of entertainment should we do to pass the time?"

Toru suddenly stood up (noticeable because she is wearing her shirt) and suggested "How about truth or dare?"

Just the phrase "truth or dare" made most of the students in there get nervous, even Kacchan. They were about to step into a world of torment.

"Awww come on guys. Do we even have better things to do?" Mina said.

Fine. But it better not have girly dares, alright?" Momo said.

Iida didn't want to play such a game with so many personal violations, so only girls ended up playing it as the guys to continue moping, but some listened to the game, like Mineta (for purposes), Shoto, cuz it's better than doing nothing, and Izuku, but mostly because he is sitting in the nearest couch to them.

"Ok, I'll start!" Kyoka announced. "Momo!"

"Huh?" Yaoyorozu quickly faced Kyoka's direction.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Make... A big... Potato!"

Everyone looked at her like she was an idiot.c"Potato? Easy!" Mom started to grow a large potato from her chest.

"Pft. Lucky."

"I think it's more about her qui-"

"Shut up!"

Yaoyorozu sighed. "Ok. So I completed your dare! Now it's my turn! Mina!"

Mina suddenly straightened her back. "Y-Yes!"

"I dare you to uhmm..." Momo was thinking long and hard, until she thought of something. Something _EEEEVIL_. "Hehehehe. I dare you to sit on Mineta."

"Whaaaaaa?!" All of the players screamed.

"Whaa- That pervert?! I never seen this side of yours, Momo!"

"It's a game of truth or dare. You make the most saucy dares you can think of, and the most embarrassing truth you can ask."

"Eh, Uh, Yaoyrozu, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Ochako asked.

"Stay out of this, Uraraka. This is a fight between them."

"Fine. I'll do it."

Every player gasped except Momo, who was excited on what would happen.

Mina closed her eyes. Her face was boiling hot. She then slowly (and uncomfortably) walked towards Mineta. Mineta had no idea what was going to happen, but he knew he would like it.

 **SLAM!**

Mina pushed Mineta down and sat on his face for five seconds, but to Mineta, it was amazing. Of course, he couldn't handle the nosebleed, so he fainted into his pervy place (a happy place for pervs). Mina walked balk with an enraged/embarrassed look on her face. The whole group were in total shock.

"There. Happy?"

Momo was holding in a really big laugh, but she just swallowed it and plainly said "Yes, I am."

Mina grunted. "Alright. My turn."

She sat down and was thinking of her victim. It took her about a minute, until she thought of something. Something that was much more evil than Yaoyorozu's dare.

She grinned like a villain with a master plan. She said evilly, "Uraraka."

Ochako was scared of her tone. She knew it will be very embarrassing.

"Ochakooo. Truth... Or dare?"

Ochako oppened her mouth, quivering in fear. "T-Tru... Truth?"

And that was the day Ochako saw Mina differently.

"Oh, truth you say? Yessssss." "Now tell us... Do you have any feelings for Deku?"

Whaaaaa?!

The whole class A-1 looked over at their direction, except for Izuku, who was still in the bathroom.

"I-uhhhh... I,uhm notreallysureImeanIdolikehimasafriendbutIdon-"

"Stop lying! We know the truth! We just want you to say it!"

"N-no! No I don't! IonlylikehimasafriendIdon'trea-"

Kyoka then said "Oh really? Don't you think you'4re lying even to yourself? Didn't him saving you during the entrance exam might mean something?" She started to raise her eyebrows up and down.

"Weeeeell... I mean, he did save back then. And he is nice. And dorky. And cute. ButIdon'treallylikehimthatwayandevenifIdidI'mnotsureifhelikesmetoo."

The redness on Ochako's face lessened because she got all of that out of her chest, but all of them were facing the other direction. Her face turned pure red when he saw Izuku, who's face was red as a tomato because he heard her "nervous speed talking." He then ran fast and used his quirk to empower his legs and jump out the window.

"Oh sh*t, Deku's on the move! Catch him! I need to know how he got someone to fall for him!" Kirishima yelled. All of them ran after Deku who was running faster than even Iida. That's the power of embarrassment I guess. Ochako stayed behind, as her legs were to embarrassed to move. Her face started to become less red, then a thought came to her, which made her smile.

 _"I guess I am inlove with him."_

 **Oooooh hehehe now isn't that nice? I always have seen the game truth or dare as a game of pure evil, so here ya go. A BNHA oneshot that I wrote without anyone dying. Unlike the next oneshot. Oops. Spoilers. See yah next time on- Oh crud! "Put your hands in the air!"**

 **"Never!" *Teleports to random location***

 **"Sir, he escaped!"**

 **"We'll find him next time. You readers didn't see nothin."**


	2. See You Again

**Hey guys! Sooo how was the last one? Good? Yes? Maybe? No? Ok. Now lets get started with the next one. Enjoy! Oh, and as said last time, not all of them will be happy moments. :,(**

 ** _Its Been a long day..._**

Uraraka and her other classmates were all wearing black. They were at a funeral. All of them crying over a fallen classmate who sacrificed his life for them.

 ** _Without you my friend..._**

Izuku's mother was crying her eyes out, while Allmight was just sitting there, his eyes blank. Even Bakugo had tears forming in his eyes. "Stupid Deku. You would've fuckin' lived if you didn't have to fuckin' act like a hero, dumb shit."

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again..._**

Uraraka stood in the front along with Izuku's mom and Allmight. Her eyes pouring down like the rain. All she could think was that look on his face. He smiled even during his last moments.

 _"Deku! Come one, we can still get you to the hospital!" Uraraka tried to convince him._

 _"No, Ochako. We both know... it's to late." Izuku tried to comfort her as he tried to wipe her tears with his blood soaked hands._

 _"No! Don't say that!"_

 _Izuku only gave a faint smile. "I- It's... ok. I'll always be... be with you. In here." He pointed his finger to her heart. "My only regret though... *cough* is that I wouldn't be able to live with you." He let out a small chuckle._

 _"B-but... Come on Deku. We can still do it. Please... Do it for me." She said as tears began rolling down her eyes._

 _"Goodbye... Uraraka."_

 _"Nonono come on. Please don't leave me! Please!" She said as the tears began to drop on Izuku's face._

 _"Please! Please. Please..." The tears were starting to slow down, but it still covered her eyes. "Don't go."_

 _"Uraraka!" Iida called out, along with the others. "Where's Midoriya?"_

 _All of them looked at Uraraka, who had Izuku lying in her arms._

 ** _We've come a long way..._**

Iida was wearing his everyday glasses, but this time to hide the tears. He was a great friend to him. He was a true friend indeed, almost like a brother to him. Always there when you need him.

 ** _From where we began..._**

"You would've made a great symbol of peace, my boy." All ight said, wiping the tears off of his face. He fealt deep in his heart that made him feel like Izuku was his own son. And a father should never outlive his own son.

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again..._**

He had been an inspiration to all his classmates. He was a hero. A hero they all wanted to be. They all remembered all the times Deku helped them out, times he was the dorky guy, which would make them laugh. All of those things, never going to happen again.

A tiny bit of sunlight among the rainy clouds started shining on his grave. And a small flower sprouted.

 _"A true hero puts his life on the line in order to protect the innocent."_

 ***sniff* That is probably the most emotional oneshot I have ever written. *cries in the corner***

 **Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. You know, school and all. Next one will be ROMANCE. *throws cupid arrow at random person* "Ow! Hey watch it!"**

 ***throws other arrow at a chair* *Man walks closer to chair* "Well, hello there, Ms. Chair. Your lookin' sturdy today."**

 ***Table walks in* "Hey! What are you doing with my wife?!"**

 **"H-honey, it's not what it looks like!"**

 **"Shush it! If you wan't my wife, you're gonna have to kill me first!"**

 ***Man grabs chainsaw*"I'll feed you to the termites!"**


	3. Love Is In The Air

**Hey, I promised last time this is gonna be romance, didn't I? Well, you get what you want. Hehe. Also, pm me for your next idea on a oneshot.**

"Whaaaat?!"

"Yes. As it seems, a chemical liquid has been found seeping through the air vents. We'll take care of it. For now, enjoy your afternoon."

All of the students of UA jumped in the air out of excitement, HighSchool Musical style.

"Sir!" A man wearing a janitor's outfit ran towards Aizawa. "The goop! It's escaping!" Then they saw two men in the same uniforms run after a green slime running around.

All the students went down stairs to the living room.

"Ahhh, yes. Finally, a day off." Ochako said.

"Yeah, but what should we do with it?" Mina asked.

They all thought long and hard, but none seemed interesting.

"How about... The mall?" Yaoyorozu suggested.

Izuku had a nervous look. "The last time I went there, someone tried to turn my neck to dust."

"Sooo... What now?" Kyoka asked.

Iida pushed his glasses to the upper part of his nose (as a typical glass-user) "I say we go our seperate ways, as we all do not have the same interests."

Yaoyorzu then said "Yeah, I guess he has a point. So, who wants to come with me to the mall?"

Mineta had sparkles around his face when he said "Meeeee!" But Yaoyorozu hit him in the head, knocking him out. "Other than Mineta."

Most of the girls said yes, cuz they wanted to go shopping.

"Hey guys! Who wants to come to the arcade?!" Kirishima said.

All the guys said yes of course, except izuku, as he wasn't really into arcades.

Mineta was already planning on going somewhere. The public girl's bathroom.

"So, technically, your all going to the mall?" Ochako said.

Yaoyorozu answered "Yes, but with different purposes."

The only ones left were Izuku, Iida, and Ochako.

"So, Iida, where we goin?" Izuku asked.

Iida ran outside quickly. "My destination is the city library!"

"Sooo, I guess that means..." Izuku turned to his left to find Uraraka next to him. Both of them, now burning up like an oven.

Izuku thought to himself "Ok, Izuku, it's time to seal the deal. The time is perfect. Were alone, so I should ask her already. No, wait! What if she says no? Crudcrudcrud. Am I looking like an idiot in front of her?"

"Ok, Ochako, it's time to seal the deal. He's probably too shy to ask me out first. The timing is perfect. No, wait! What if he says no? What do I dooo? Ok, here goes nothing. Wait, he's about to say something!"

"U-ura... Uraraka. W-wo-" Izuku swallowed in his embarrassment. "Would you like to go on a ... F-friendly outing? Not like a date?" _(Shit! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to get so nervous?!)_ Both of them nearly fainted out of embarasment.

Uraraka nervously said "Y-yes?"

"So... Wh-where should we go?" She ask

"Uhmmm... Maybe the uuum..." He thought hard, then had an idea. "Maybe... The park?"

Uraraka simply nodded as she couldn't say a word out of embarrassment.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the arcade...**_

"Dammit, Bakugo! If you keep destroying the games were gonna get kicked out!" Kirishima warned.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugo said as he destroyed "Street Fighter 4" using his quirk.

 ** _Back to the duo..._**

Both of them were walking along the park. Both haven't said a word since they left the school.

Both of them were just walking. No words. No eye contact. Just walking straight with red on their faces. Then an old man came closer to them.

"Oh, are you two love birds on a date?" The old man said, making them glow a brighter red. "Uh, uh... No! We're uh- just going out as f-friends, r-right, Deku?" Izuku nodded.

"Oh." The old mans aid, obviously dissapointed.

"Well, m-me and Uraraka are going, now. B-bye!" They said as they penguin walked.

"Ah. Young love. So inocent. So naive."

As the two were speedwalking, Izuku tripped over a rock. "Deku!"

Izuku thought he broke his nose, but Uraraka used her quirk to slow his fall, but Izuku falling down had a stronger momentum, so she ended up grabbing Izuku and both of them tumbling down. Izuku was at the bottom, while Uraraka was at the top, both faces 5 inches away from each other. What seemed like 8 seconds felt like an eternity to them, starring into each other. They both stood up, trying to forget what happened.

Both of them sat on a nearby bench, but both trying to sit as far away as possible to each other. Two minutes passed and not a single word. Until Uraraka spoke. "I-uhm... Deku, about what happened..." She said as her face turned redder and redder.

"I-it's ok... It was an accident."

"Deku." Uraraka came an inch closer. "I have to ask you something."

This made Deku really sweaty and nervous.

"Remember... W-when you saved me from that giant robot... Why did you risk your chances of getting points and your own life just to save me?"

Izuku's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"I, uh, thought it was worth saving someone than-"

"Please. Deku. I want to know."

"I... *sigh* I had to. You seemed so nice to me when I first saw you. And when I saw you, covered in all those chunks of concrete, I knew I had to do something." Every word Deku says, Uraraka comes closer and closer. "If something happened to you that day, I would've never forgive myself. What I'm trying to say is-" before he could finish his sentence, he looked at Uraraka, only now, both their eyes were an inch away from each other, but Izuku felt... Different. His lips felt something warm touching it. When they both realized what they were doing, they felt a shock go through their body and their whole faces burned up.

"Wh-wha?!" Uraraka said as she was gasping.

"Ah! What?! Why di-"

As both of them were pannicking, the same old man saw the whole scene. He gave a slight chuckle. "Heh. I knew it was in them."

 ** _Back at the school..._**

"Goddamn it, Bakugo! I told you we would get kicked out!" Kirishima said, furious as hell.

"Shut the fuck up. Those fucking games were rigged." Bakugo said, with parts of the games still stuck to him.

As they openned the door to UA, they were suddenly pulled in by a giant green goop.

"What fuck! Get this shit off of me!" Bakugo yelled, trying to use his quirk to get the goop off.

"No use. It's going to take days for this slime to dissolve." Aizawa said with his head stuck inside the slime while his feet were sticking out.

"Aizawa-sensei?!" The whole group of guys screamed in confusion, surprised that even he couldn't escape the slime.

 **Hehe. So do you like it? My first shot on romance. No flamers, please. K, next one will be posted around... Next week? I think? K byeee.**


End file.
